


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Five: Magic

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [25]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fel Magic, Information extraction, Torture, draecember2017, interogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Looking for someone to extract information from royalty, the Legion sends for its best interrogator.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Five: Magic

In an unknown location, somewhere deep underground on an uncharted Legion world lay one of the more cruel places for torturing prisoners. Rarely did the Legion actually need to extract information from someone, as their usually overwhelming tactic of world domination often sufficed. However, this was a particularly stubborn planet failing to give into the Legion and every tactic was left with a humiliating and crushing defeat. Desperate for a victory, lest Archimonde, Kil’jaeden, or even Sargeras himself have to come in for swift punishment, the Eredar in charge executed a daring mission. It was successful, with the capturing of the cocky son of the ruler going as smooth as anyone could hope with his brash personality. They whisked him away to this prison world and locked him up, sending for one of the best in the Legion at making people part with the information they didn’t necessarily want to. All that was left was for her to work her magic and find the answers.

He lurched up from his slumped position, head throbbing in pain and sweat covering his body. He angrily whined, tugging on the chains that held him on is knees and stumbled when he tried to stand up, finding his legs bound in a similar fashion. He cried out for help, restlessly ringing his chains out in frustration until he heard a blood-curdling scream from a few rooms over. His cry for help suddenly fell silent as he listened to what was happening. The other prisoner cried out for mercy before shrieking in agony from the dull green glow that pierced the darkness. Suddenly a door slammed at the end of the hall. He gulped in the new silence as the clops of hooves against the stone echoed through the halls, stopping eerily close. He heard the sounds of someone fumbling with the door before it opened wide, only able to see a bit of light in the hall, but enough to paint a monstrous winged being entering the room. The door slammed shut and locked behind it, the beings talon of a hand glowing an emerald flame before swiping at the air making four hidden braziers around the corners of the square room shine bright, illuminating the new guest to his chamber. She stood as monstrous as the night had painted her before, large wings engulfing the view behind her. Clearly torn up form conflict, she still looked dangerous, yet had a wicked smirk on her face as she knelt down and grabbed him by the chin, making him stare eye to eye.

“Ah, so you were the one I was sent for today..”

Jen turned his face back and forth, inspecting him like he was an animal for slaughter before standing back up and walking around him.

“Just a boy too. They said you were the son of some leader, but I didn’t think I'd be dealing with someone so young as you. Barely a hair or wrinkle touches any part of that body.” She smiled again and looked down at him. “I can’t believe they sent for me, this will be easy.”

She crouched down again and lifted his chin back up. “So tell me about your world dear, your city. I hear it has old defenses that utterly destroy our troops when they get within earshot of your defender's war cry’s. That is some impressive spellwork, isn’t it?” She let him go, watching him blink as he stared down before lifting his head up on his own to meet her gaze.

“Why yes, it is impressive in keeping your scum out. Just try and attack us again. Your army may be infinite, but we can do this all day and all not. None of you filth are setting foot in this city. You are wasting your time, just kill me or fuck off.”

She watched him for a second, rolling her eyes before she struck him across the cheek, even catching him with her long sharp nails and slicing a noticeable gash. He yelped and cried out, Jen reaching in and rubbing his cheek. “Shh, it's ok. I just wanted to try the easy way first.” She let go, her hand filling with brilliant Fel magic, the green energy dancing through hand hands and fingertips as she watched it and played with it. “I guess we'll just do it the easier way then.”

She pressed her hand into the side of his head, steadying it with her other hand on the opposite side as she probed into his mind. The magic worked its way in, finding what she sought, the both of their eyes flaring an emerald color as the magic did its thing. Soon she let go of his face, the boy gasping for air as she stood up, tussling his hair.

“Ah, I see. The defenses are tapped right into the ley lines of your planet. This is why they never run out of energy, you have a world soul!” She said it with such a giddy, almost kid-like expression as she traced the rest of the information. “Well, this makes it much easier. We will be leaving your planet shortly after figuring out its exact location in the universe.” She winked as she turned and went back into the hallway.

“Tell the High Commander to get someone important to speak with me. I have some information they will want to hear.”


End file.
